gamma team
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: Time patrol, Villains, hero's, Ancestors, decants what could possibly go wrong? Especially with a team of misfits on patrol


Chapter 1: the Teams

 **Tempus pov (his thoughts)**

(For the record his perfect form just so happens to be his people's version of a super saiyan and unlike Cell the insectoids are not bioengineered)

I was created for one purpose. The destruction of Son, Goku. However I had no interest in such destruction so my sorry excuse for a 'father' casted me out. My people call ourselves Insectoids. I started traveling among the stars to explore and see what the universe had to offer. I saw a lot of good and a planet to call home, and a rival to make me push myself harder. But beyond that I am a scientist. A xenobiologist. Being that my world was destroyed by Frieza I am the last member of my race. I am Tempus, the last Insectoid.

 **Break's pov (his thoughts)**

I am Break, son of hit, of universe 6. I am a namekian with jet purple skin. I am to say the least not the strongest or even the most intelligent Namekian but I am here. I hear the call of adventure and I must answer her call.

 **Sarha's pov (he thoughts)**

I am Sarha. One of the last saiyans alive. I was an 'elite warrior' only because of my ability to heal others. Despite the fact that I was in stasis for fifty five years I am still a saiyan. I hear the call of the warrior. Do you?

 **Gojuub's Pov (his thoughts)**

I am Gojuub, the last living sentient life form from the future. I fight for light with no mercy nor compassion. I am the darkness that serves the light. I am a descendant of Majin Buu/Majuub. I am the son of Pan. I was trained by Majuub, my father who gave me Trunk's sword after he died. Now I fight for survival. This is no game. This. Is. War.

 **Shenron (Speaks to all four)**

I am Shenron, the eternal dragon. I call upon each of you for a single purpose. You must defend, you must trust. I do not expect any of you to trust each other at first, but I have faith that you will soon become more than a team. You shall become what each of you were robbed of, family.

 **No pov**

The four figures appeared in a grass field. Break wore a uniform similar to Hit's, with his hands in his pockets, Gojuub wearing his father's (Majuub) uniform (his tail is wrapped around his waist) instantly grabbed the hilt of his sword which was sheathed on his back preparing for a fight, Sarha in her saiyan elite armor was confused. She looked around with looks of caution. Tempus the insectoid with red skin with black dots got into a fighting stance with his stinger like tail by his head ready to fight. The four heros paid no mind to the giant green dragon above them, even after it disappeared.

Tempus wanting to break the ice lowered his stance and spoke.

"Did anyone else here the message Shenron gave us, or was it just me?" Tempus asked. The saiyan girl was the next to stand down.

"He said we are supposed to be a team right? So why are we so aggressive towards each other?" Sarha asked in a soft voice.

The namekian just smirked. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one here who can listen to reason." he said.

Gojuub slowly let go of his sword.

"It's….been awhile since I've seen another sentient being. I apologize for my….aggression." Gojuub said.

"Good to see that was sorted out." a new voice said approaching them.

All four warriors turned towards the new voice to see a guy their age

They boy's eyes drifted to the saiyans.

"I don't believe it, you two are saiyans?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Is that a problem?" the two asked in unison. They quickly shot a glare at each other then looked back at the stranger.

"Not at all, aside from my father and Goku, I thought there were no more survivors. By the way my name is trunks." Trunks said.

Gojuub's eyes widened slightly to that name, but it disappeared just as fast. Trunks noticed this but decided to ask later.

"Well." trunks said turning to the namakian and guasped in surprise. "Wow….I know Namekians are tall but your the biggest one I've ever seen. I always thought namekians were green though." Trunks said.

"Only the ones in the peaceful tribe. My tribe are assassins, but we only kill tyrants, criminals, and warlords. My name is Break by the way." Break said. He shook hands with the demi saiyan regaining his composure and emotionless face.

"I see." Trunks said nearly to the point of saying it like he is scared.

"Break, it's nice to meet you." he turned his attention to Tempus. "I didn't expect a bio-android to show up." Trunks said shaking the bio-androids hand.

"Contrary to the belief of many we're not all like Cell. Some of us throughout the galaxy actually value life. And I'm not a Bio-android. Dr. Gero used our people as a base for Cell, my name is Tempus by the way." Tempus said.

"Ok. Ok sorry, It's nice to meet you Tempus." Trunks said.

"Likewise."

"So that just leaves you two." Trunks said turning to the two saiyans.

"Name's Gojuub." Gojuub said.

"Hey you look oddly like gohan." Trunks said.

"I should, because I'm his grandson." Gojuub said. Trunks was surprised for a second then he smiled. He figured it would be Vedel and his old teacher.

"I'm Sarha, cosine of Bardock." Sarha said.

"Not to be rude but do you mind explaining what in the elder's name is going on?" Break asked. Trunks nodded.

"Well I guess I need to start with-"

 **End chapter:**

 **Me: and Cut. Sorry about the whole Gods journey thing. Just thought it was kind of stupid in hindsight.**

 **Don't worry rdpoenix07. I know it looks like your story but we've all played Exoverse and I thought that your time patrollers story was cool so I decided to make some changes to the plot and change it to my characters**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to read the next chapter when it comes out and review,**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!**


End file.
